BEHIND CLOSED DOORS!
by holdontoJonas54
Summary: NEW FANFIC! PLEASEE READ AND REVIEW! Tammy and Joe were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes, never fought, madly in love but what really goes on behind closed doors? JOE JONAS FANFIC! TRAILER INSIDE!
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, but when the papers are finalized I will but until then I do not own them. I do own any characters you don't recognize

A.N. this is a new story Im starting, I will continue to work on **The Worst Mistake** along with this one so keep reviewing!

**Behind Closed Doors**

Tammy and Joe were the perfect couple or so it seemed from everyone else's view.

They were crazy about each other the couple everyone talked about and the couple everyone could dream of being.

They were considered your modern day fairytale, A Cinderella story.

Tammy was the poor girl next door, an underdog while Joe was the rockstar, living the dream.

They met while Tammy was at a concert of their's, they soon after fell in love.

Everything was perfect for this modern day Cinderella and Prince Charming but soon things seemed to change and they were no longer that perfect couple.

When they were in public, they never fought but all was much different

_**behind closed doors.**___


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, but my mom told my dad that she will marry me off to one of them lol. I do own Tammy and any other characters you do not recognize

A.N. Here is Chapter one, hope you enjoy PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter One**

Tammy, was sitting up in her bedroom listening to Underdog by Jonas Brothers the band her boyfriend and two brothers were in while crying.

"How could things have gotten so bad." she said to herself.

The truth was Tammy and Joe were crazy about eachother when they first met. Once the media found out about the two they could no longer stay in hiding, so Tammy starting going to appearances with Joe. The two were compared to a modern rock & roll version of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Things were great for a while but soon Joe had begun to let fame change him and it seemed no one could stop it.

Tammy continued crying in her room while falling asleep and having a dream about the first time she and Joe met.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**August 15,2007 Syracuse,NY**

Tammy was getting ready with her bestfriend Katie for a Jonas Brothers concert, Tammy was so excited she could barely contain herself.

"OMJ, Katie we're going to a JB concert First Row, and it's Joe's birthday, I can't believe it." she said to her best friend

"I know Tammy, you've only told me 100 times, don't get me wrong they are a good band but I'm only going cause your my friend or else I would be staying home." Katie said

Tammy finished getting ready and looked in the mirror to check her appearance she was wearing a knee length baby blue sundress with her brown pumps and her long brown hair was wavy, she grabbed her white raybans (same one's as Joe's) her camera, sign, and purse.

"Girls, let's go." Tammy's mom screamed up the stairs

"Coming, mom." Tammy said, she took one last look and they were on their way.

The whole ride to the concert, Tammy had JB blaring while continuing talking about the boys and how awesome it was going to be and how much she loved them.

_Tammy just couldn't contain herself it had taken her over six months to raise the money, and she didn't even think her mom would say yes. The thing was Tammy's family had some money but not very much and so Tammy took on a job to help out but saved some money aside for herself. So when she found out about the JB concert she knew she had to be there, it was Joe's birthday plus she was absolutley in love with them(92 posters on her wall to be exact!)_

They arrived at the concert to thousands of screaming fans, wearing t-shirts with JB plastered all over, signs saying things such as "save a drummer, bang a Jonas" (HAHA someone really did have a sign that said that at the concert I went to in Chicago in February). Tammy stood there for a second taking it all in. Before they headed over to their seats as the show was about to start.

"OMJ, mom and Katie the Jonas Brothers are coming on AHHHH." Tammy screamed.

Everyone started chanting Jonas,Jonas,Jonas. Just as a familiar tune rang through the place.

"We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future."

Then 3 amazing boys came on stage(HANSON j.k.) the JONAS BROTHERS. Tammy screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued singing the song. She was dead center in front of Joe, so Tammy help up her sign that said " Happy Birthday Joe, your such a studmuffin." Joe winked at her and touched her hand. Tammy screamed and he smiled.

The concert continued on with them singing year 3000,Australia(Tammy's favorite because Joe pointed her way during the part she's my dream girl),goodnight & goodbye, Hello beautiful, Just Friends,SOS, and Hold on. The boys also had everyone sing to Joe for his birthday, and they brought out their parent's because it was their anniversary (Kevin dropped the cake lol).

After the show ended Tammy was so pumped she realized she had dropped her ray-bans, she ran back to get them when she bumped into someone it was Joe Jonas.

"I think you left these." Joe said

"yea, I did." Tammy said nervously

"well here you are." Joe said while handing her the sunglasses.

"Thanks, and Happy Birthday." Tammy said

"thank you, hey by the way I didn't introduce myself I'm Joe Jonas." he said then laughed(that was stupid of course she knew who he was)

" yea I know, my name's..." Tammy couldn't finish because her mom was calling her.

" I'm so sorry, I have to go." she said then ran off

"wait, you dropped this." Joe said while picking up her purse

Tammy ran to catch up with her mom and best friend Katie, who were already waiting in the car.

"took you long enough. I was about to call security to check on you" Tammy's mom said.

"Sorry, I went to get my sunglasses when I bumped into Joe Jonas." Tammy said rather loudly

"no way, what did you say to him." Katie said from the backseat

"I told him Happy Birthday, and I, OMJ I didn't introduce myself." She said

"wait, you didn't tell him your name." Katie said

"well, I was about to when my mom started calling so I had to run." Tammy said

"wow, well at least you met him, now I won't have to hear about him everyday." Katie said then closed her eyes

"yea, I guess." Tammy said, then she realized something, her purse was missing, with her wallet and i.d. in it.

"Mom, I don't have my purse." tammy said

" well, where did you leave it." her mom said

"I think it's back at the arena." Tammy said remembering that she had let it slip off her arm when she ran to get to the car

"well, we're home now, so you'll have to call in the morning to ask the arena if they have it." her mom said as they pulled into the driveway.

"yea, I will." she said

Then she and Katie went into the house, and up to bed she was beat after a long day but the most AMAZING day of her life, she not only went first row to her favorite band's show, but got to meet her favorite member and the guy she had all over her wall. Tammy layed down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

A.N. there's Chapter one hope you enjoy PLEASEE REVIEW!

To clear a few things up most of chapter one is in flashback, so you can get the background on their relationship.

Also, the sign I said Tammy was holding up for Joe was kind of a dumb saying haha but I couldn't think!

well hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers!, I do own Tammy and any other characters' you do not recognize

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews keep it up! Please read my story The Worst Mistake.

Here's Chapter two, it is going to be mostly a flashback

**Behind Closed Doors**

Chapter Two

Tammy woke up in her room with a tear stained pillow, she got up and shut off her stereo and grabbed a box filled with pictures she started looking through the pictures of her and Joe along with pics of Kevin,Nick and the rest of the Jonas family while looking through pictures she brought her mind back to the day after the concert.

Little did she know, that her boyfriend Joe was sitting in his hotel room reminiscing about that day as well and thinking about what everyone had been saying to him about his personality changes.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**August 16,2007**

The day after the show Tammy woke up around 10:00 a.m., letting the memories of last night flood into her mind. She was laying there when her friend Katie woke up.

"what are you thinking about?" Katie asked

"last night, I can't believe I finally saw JB, and met Joe Jonas." Tammy said

"yea, it was a good concert but I still prefer All Time Low." Katie said

"Girls breakfast is ready." Tammy's mom yelled.

"coming." Tammy and Katie said.

The two girls ran downstairs and joined Tammy's family for breakfast, while they were eating, Tammy finished telling her dad about the whole concert.

" It was amazing." Tammy said

"sounds like you had fun." her dad said

"o, yea Tammy you need to call about your purse." her mom said

"I forgot, I will right after we finish eating." Tammy said.

They finished eating breakfast, and finished cleaning up. Tammy went to call the arena about her purse while Katie got her things and headed home.

Tammy had just gotten off the phone with the arena.

"Mom, the arena doesn't have my purse." Tammy said.

" well, go double check the car I'm sure it will show up." her mom said.

Tammy went to the car to check for her purse.

Meanwhile...

Joe Jonas was sitting in the hotel his family was staying at in Syracuse. He was thinking about his birthday last night, it was great he got to see all his fans celebrate with him but he couldn't stop thinking about HER...

She was beautiful with her long wavy brown hair, and big brown eyes.

Joe was currently holding her purse in his hands, she had dropped it while running out of the venue.

"Joe, where going to eat now." Kevin said

"okay, I'll be ready in 5." Joe said

"well, hurry" Kevin said the left the room.

Joe finished getting ready, then grabbed his sunglasses. He put her purse under his jacket the left to meet his family so they could leave. All the while he was thinking about her and wondering if she was thinking about him.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

A.N. There's Chapter two, hope you enjoyed! PLEASEE READ and REVIEW!

to clear a few things up:

the next few chapters are going to continue in flashback, and you'll get both Tammy and Joe's memories.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers :( but I do own Tammy, Katie and any other original characters

A.N. this chapter is a continuation of Chapter two, and it will continue to be a flashback

So without further ado, here is Chapter 3 ENJOY! and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Behind Closed Doors**

Chapter 3

August 16, 2007 Syracuse,NY

Tammy had just got done, searching the entire car and still no sight of her purse. She was racking her brain trying to figure out where it was.

Then it hit her, ( like a thousand girls running towards the Jonas Brothers) she remembered her purse being on her arm but when she ran to the car it slipped, right by Joe which meant if her accusation was right a certain Jonas boy might possibly have her purse. OH MY JONAS!

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Joe had just arrived back to the hotel after lunch, his brothers were playing guitar hero while his dad was talking to the record company and his mom was watching a movie. so Joe was sitting on the hotel bed holding her purse thinking about this mystery girl.

As crazy as it seemed he felt he was falling for her, she was so different than any of the thousands of girls he'd met. She didn't scream when she bumped into him,m she didn't faint,m she was calm and had a beautiful smile. Right then Joe knew what he had to do.

"Kevin." Joe said.

"what?" Kevin said while walking over to Joe

"I need relationship help." Joe said

"oh boy I better sit for this one." Kevin said

Joe then went on to tell Kevin all about this mystery girl.

"wow Joe, leave it to you to fall for a girl you don't even know." Kevin said.

"Kevin you don't understand she was different and I need to see her."

"Joe, you said that same thing about AJ and don't get me started about Amelia." Kevin said.

Joe knew Kevin was right, I mean out of his brothers he was known as the flirt and did have a tendency to fall for alot of girls but this girl was really different and he could feel it.

"okay, if what your saying is true, why don't you call her." Kevin said.

"I don't even know her name, so obviously I don't have her number." Joe said

"well, you have a tendency to forget names, but you do have her purse so maybe there is something in there." Kevin said then he went back to pone Nick in guitar hero as he so kindly put it.

Joe was contemplating, he knew going through her purse was invasion of privacy but it might be the only way. So Joe opened her purse looking for something when BAM, he found her i.d.

Meanwhile...

Tammy was in her room figuring out how she was going to get her purse back. when the phone rang.

"hello." Tammy said

"Hi, is umm...Tammy there?"

"this is she, may I ask who's calling?"

"this is Joe, Joe Jonas."

OMJ, Tammy gulped she couldn't believe he was calling.

"oh,umm...hi"

"hi, I was calling cause I have your purse, and I thought you might want it."

"yea, definetly I've been looking for it all day, thank you so much." Tammy said

"no problem, so I was thinking we could meet at the Starbuck's I saw to give it back."

"sure, it sounds like a plan."

"so, 4 at Starbuck's"

"4, it is thanks Joe see you then."

"bye, Tammy"

Tammy hung up the phone, and began freaking she was going to Starbuck's with Joe Jonas, OMJ what would she wear on this date, wait was it a date I mean he's probably just being nice and giving her purse back. well either way she knew she had to call Katie, she needed help ASAP.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Joe had just got done calling Tammy, he was nervous about seeing her. WHOA, wait he couldn't be I mean he is Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers he has no reason to be, he has thousands of girls after him everyday, this one girl isn't going to get to him. Right?

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

4 p.m.Starbucks Syracuse,NY

Tammy arrived to Starbuck's wearing pink skinny jeans, her flats, sunglasses and a yellow tank-top that said Peace.Love.Music, she walked in to get a seat when someone called her over, he was wearing a blue shirt with a vest, white skinny jeans, and sunglasses with a hat. She realized it was JOE JONAS, OMJ, he is so cute she thought. She walked over to the table, so Joe got up and pulled out the chair for her. Then he sat down.

"Hey, Tammy, o yea here's your purse." Joe said.

"O, thank you so much." then it was silent AWKWARD

"well, you look really nice." Joe said

"thanks, you do too, I love the undercover look." Tammy said and smiled.

"well I didn't really need the attention today." Joe said

"yea, you get it alot so it must be nice to take a break." Tammy said

"It is, so how did you enjoy the show?" Joe asked

"It was amazing, you guys always know how to put on a great show." Tammy said.

"thanks, it helps when there are cute girls to look at." Joe said and smiled

Tammy blushed and her nervousness began to fade, Joe was really down-to-earth and easy to talk to plus he's really cute.

"So, tell me all about yourself?" Joe said.

"There's not much to tell, you on the other hand are a 18 year old rockstar." Tammy said.

"Oh, I'm sure there's something." Joe said.

Tammy began telling Joe about her life and Joe did the same thing, they shared everything from favorite colors to movies to how clumsy they both were. Tammy definetly felt like Cinderella at that moment. They were interrupted by Joe's phone.

"Hello." Joe said

"Joe, where are you mom's freaking out, it's already 7." Tammy laughed as Joe got yelled at by his brother.

"Okay, Kev I lost track of time, I'll be back soon, bye." Joe hung up.

"Sorry, about that my mom wants me to head back to the hotel." Joe said.

" It's no problem, I should head home too." Tammy said.

They both got up and headed out the door.

"Thanks for returning my purse." Tammy said.

"no, problem, thanks for hanging out." Joe said

"it was fun, and really great to meet the great JOE JONAS."

" same to you, and it was getting to meet the amazing Tammy Goodwin." Joe gave her a hug and they began to head separate ways

"Tammy, wait." Joe said and ran over to her.

"here's my number, we're in town for one more day so I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?"

Tammy began blushing was this really happening the JOE JONAS, wanted to hang out tomorrow.

"Okay, I'd love that."

"Great, call me around 12."

"Okay, bye."

"bye."

Then they headed to their places both smiling while anticipating tomorrow

A.N. There's Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoyed please keep reading and reviewing


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Jonas Brothers :( I do own Tammy and any other original characters

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews, You GUYS ROCK!

Well here is Chapter Four hope you all enjoy!

**Behind Closed Doors**

Chapter 4

August 17,2007 Syracuse, NY

Tammy had just woken up from the craziest dream, or what she thought was a dream. She was at Starbucks with Joe Jonas and he was giving her back her purse then as they were heading their separate ways he asked her to hang out and gave her his number. HA HA what a funny dream Tammy thought.

She walked over to her dresser, to see her purse sitting there, she opened it up and saw a number and at the bottom it said Joe, OH MY JONAS it wasn't a dream Tammy said out loud.

"what wasn't a dream?" Katie said walking into the room.

"don't you ever knock?" Tammy said.

"I did downstairs your mom said to just come up." Katie said.

"oh, right cause I wasn't sleeping or anything" Tammy said.

"well, anyways what wasn't a dream?" Katie asked

"Joe Jonas giving me his number and asking me to hang out." Tammy said.

"Wait, crazy obsessed jonas fan say what." Katie said

"yea, yesterday as we were leaving he stopped and asked if I wanted to hang out since this was there last night in town and then he gave me his number and said to call at 12." Tammy said.

"Tammy, do you know what this means after all this time of hearing you talk and talk and talk."

"Katie I get it."

"well now you are going to hang out with him, WAIT you said 12." Katie said.

"yea, so?"

"umm..sweetie it's already 10:30."

"Oh my gosh, I only have an hour and a half what am I going to wear, I haven't even showered, that's it I'm not going." Tammy said.

"Tammy, snap out it and calm down."

"how, am I supposed to calm down I am supposed to call Joe Jonas in an hour and a half and Im not even close to being ready."

"okay, you go take your shower, I'll pick out an outfit, don't worry you'll be fine."

Tammy went to get in the shower, while Katie began rummaging through Tammy's closet to find something for Tammy to wear.

Meanwhile...

Joe had just got out of the shower and was trying to find something to wear but so far no luck.

"no, this isn't good enough, no not this, no not this either, what the heck I have nothing to wear." Joe said in a huff

"Joe, Joe calm down what's going on?" Kevin said walking into the room followed by Nick

" I have nothing to wear and I'm supposed to hang out with Tammy today." Joe said.

"you have plenty to wear and who's Tammy." both Kevin and Nick said.

"Tammy is the girl I was with yesterday, the one from the show." Joe said.

"oh, her well don't worry you'll find something." They said then walked out.

"No I won't."

Joe continued looking, he didn't understand why this girl was getting to him like this, he always had something to wear not he can't even find something to wear that will make a good enough impression or so he thought.

So he continued looking for something to wear and he finally settled on his red skinny jeans, black shirt, and vest with white sunglasses.

"okay, this looks nice, now I just have to wait for her to call." Joe said.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Tammy had just finished getting ready thanks to Katie's help, she ended up wearing her yellow sundress, white flip-flops, yellow purse and white sunglasses and Katie helped her make her hair wavy with a yellow headband.

Tammy looked in the mirror, finally decided she liked it. She then looked at the time and realized it was 12, so she picked up the phone but got really nervous and almost didn't call until Katie dialed the number and threw the phone at her just as someone answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Joe there."

"this, is he."

"o, hey Joe this is Tammy."

"hey, what's up?"

"not much, I just finished getting ready, so are we still on for today?"

"yes, definitely, what do you want to do?"

"well, anything you want to but maybe we can go sightseeing and I can show you around."

"yea, that would be awesome because as many places as we go, I feel I never get to experience it since it's always interview,photo shoot,sound check,concert."

"yea, I understand so where do you want to meet?"

"well, why don't you give me your address, and I'll come get you."

"okay, it's 127 peach street."

"great, I'll see you soon."

"see you soon, bye."

"bye."

Tammy hung up the phone and got all nervous was she really going to hang with Joe Jonas the boy who occupied her wall along with this 2 equally cute brothers, the boys who took up almost all her free time and the boys who's songs she was always singing.

"so, what's going on?" Katie said.

"Joe, is coming to get me, so you need to scram before you embarrass me."

"me, embarrass you, come on now."

"oh, I know you well enough to predict what you will say to him and it's not happening."

"hey, I wasn't going to say anything Mrs.Jonas."

"see, what I mean."

"calm down, it's a joke, I'm going to go though but I expect all the details and if he hurts you I'm going to hunt pretty boy down."

"okay, I'll call you and be quiet he's sweet."

"yup, that's what they all say, well I'm out have fun."

" I will, bye."

Katie left so Tammy took one last look and went downstairs as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tammy said.

Tammy went to open the door and she saw Joe standing there, OMJ can he be anymore perfect she thought.

"hey, Tammy."

"hey, Joe."

"ready to go?"

"yea, come in for a second while I tell my mom, bye."

Tammy ran in the kitchen to say bye, thank god her dad was with his friends, so Joe didn't have to go through the interrogation process.

"Ready to go?" Tammy said.

"o,yea, I'm ready."

"bye, mom"

Tammy and Joe headed out the door and down the street towards the cute little ice-cream shop down the street.

"So I hate to be forward but you look so pretty." Joe said.

"thanks, you look good yourself." Tammy said blushing.

"thanks, so where are we headed."

"this cute little ice-cream shop, it is small so not alot of people will be there and it is mine and my best friend's favorite."

"great, sounds fun."

They arrived at the ice-cream shop and both ordered. Tammy got a small chocolate peanut butter cone, while Joe got a small chocolate marshmallow. Then they went to the corner booth and sat down.

"So what's your favorite part of living here?"

"It's big but not to big, and it usually has quite a bit going on but beyond that nothing to exciting."

"What's the best part of being a musician?"

"well the fans, for one they made all this possible and I love seeing everyone getting in to the music when we're onstage, it makes everything even more incredible plus it's nice to see all the beautiful cities." Joe said.

"that's awesome, I really want to travel."

"really, what do you want to do?"

"I would love to move to California and become a fashion designer."

"that's awesome, maybe when your a big designer you can design all mine and my brothers' clothes."

"that would be awesome."

"So what's it like touring with your brothers?"

"it's fun to be on the road with my family instead of random people, it makes everything more realistic and keeps me grounded."

"yea."

Tammy and Joe continued talking until Joe noticed a park across the street.

"Hey, do you want to go to the park"

"sure, that would be fun."

They headed across the street, towards the swings. they both sat down on the swings but Joe got up and pushed Tammy they kept swinging for awhile until Tammy spoke.

"So do you want to see our secret spot?"

"who's?"

"mine and Katie, my best friend."

"sure, I would love that."

"Okay, but you can't show anyone else or I might have to hurt you."

"Oh, please don't hurt me." Joe Joked

"okay, come on."

Tammy grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him over to this beautiful spot behind a bunch trees it was a grassy area overlooking the river.

"wow, this is pretty."

"yea, I love it, we come here to think and talk alot."

"that's awesome, I used to have something similar back in Jersey."

"Do you ever miss Jersey and not being famous?"

"I do miss jersey alot, I mean being famous rocks and I wouldn't give it up for the world but there are times like now when I miss just being able to hang out without papparrzi or fans flocking over me and in California you don't get away from it."

"yea."

Tammy and Joe were just sitting there when a breeze came and Tammy started to shiver.

"hey, are you cold?"

"yea, alittle."

"come here."

Joe put his arm around and they just sat there watching the water gently move, Tammy and Joe didn't want this moment to end when Tammy's phone beeped indicating a text message.

"sorry, about this."

"no, it's okay, you can read it."

"okay"

Tammy read the text message it was from Justin one of Tammy's other best friends saying HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 premiere 2 hours. Justin was Tammy's best guy friend she can go to him for anything, he's her rock and he rocks cause he's just as obessed with HSM,Hannah Montana, and Jonas Brothers as Tammy.

Tammy replyed backing saying thanks for the reminder, I won't miss it.

"what did your message say?" Joe asked.

"Oh, it was my friend Justin reminding me HSM 2 premieres tonight."

"Oh, yea I forgot I've been waiting to see that." Joe said.

"Really, I thought you would have already seen it, seeing as how your part of the disney family."

"yea, we are but we're not HSM 2 cast so we don't see it ahead of time, we have to wait like everyone else." Joe said

"Oh, well if you want you can invite your brothers' over to my house and we can make it a movie premiere night."

"are you sure?"

"yea, it would be fun and I wouldn't miss the chance to watch HSM 2 with the Jonas Brothers."

"haha, okay let me call Kevin and Nick."

Joe called them, while Tammy was thinking, WHAT AM I DOING? this is the Jonas Brothers the aren't really going to come, WOW Tammy way to go, embarrassing yourself like that.

"they said, they would love to." Joe said

"really, awesome let me call Justin and tell him to come over."

Tammy called Justin and of course he said yes, then Joe helped Tammy up and they headed over to Tammy's house for the movie, WOW Tammy was happy not only did she get to spend the whole day with Joe but not the night with him and his brothers plus she's going to watch her favorite movie, this is the best night ever.

Tammy and Joe had just arrived, Tammy was in the kitchen making popcorn while Joe was sitting on the couch, just then the doorbell rang.

"coming."

"don't worry I think it's just Nick and Kevin I can get it."

"okay, thank you."

"no problem."

Joe answered the door and in came Nick and Kevin, Joe told them to sit while Tammy finished making popcorn and walked in the room. She almost dropped the whole bowl which Joe noticed so he got up and helped before it fell.

"I got it."

"Thanks, Joe I'm such a clutz."

"wow, Joe looks like you have something in common."

Tammy looked over to see Kevin and Nick laughing while Joe rolled his eyes, OMJ she couldn't believe all 3 Jonas' were in her living room. Tammy went to sit when the doorbell rang, it was Justin so she let him in.

"OMJ, it's the Jonas Brothers."

"yes, good observation captain obvious, and you know what your Justin and I'm Tammy."

"you're hilarious, Tammy just hilarious."

"why, thank you I do try."

"hey, I'm kevin,this is Joe, and this is Nick, hey I'm Justin."

Justin went and sat down on the couch that Kevin and Nick were on which left Tammy the spot next to Joe or the chair. Tammy was going to sit on the chair until Justin gave her a look and she sat next to Joe, Just as the previews came on advertising for the Hannah Montana episode featuring the boys'.

"hey, I forgot that was on tonight?" Joe said.

"oh, yea me 2." Kevin said.

"we have to watch it, it was so funny, you guys' have to see." Joe said.

"okay, we'll watch it." Justin and Tammy said.

Then the movie came on, they were all watching and some even singing (Joe,Justin) while Kevin,Nick, and I laughed. We kept watching until it got to a really sad part when Troy and Gabriella break-up, I'm a sap and started crying. Joe saw this and put his arm around me to comfort me. We continued watching and then it got to All for one, and Miley's cameo appearance which made Nick's face light up.(someone's has a crush) Once the movie ended we watched Hannah Montana and were cracking up, it was hilarious.

"That was an awesome movie and you guys were hilarious." Justin said.

"yea, that was hilarious especially you Nick I shared my nachos with that guy." Tammy said.

"thanks." Nick said.

"I was funny too." Joe said

"yes, Joe we all know." Kevin said

"well, we have to go but thanks for having us over, it was great meeting you Tammy and Justin." Kevin said.

"it was nice meeting you guys and I should be going too." Justin said.

Justin got up and said bye followed by Nick and Kevin then they headed out the door.

"hurry up Joe." Kevin said

"coming, 2 seconds." Joe said.

"thanks for having us over, hopefully I'll see you soon." Joe said sadly

"it was fun, thanks for the great day, and I hope I'll see you soon too." Tammy said

"well, bye."

"bye."

Joe got up but then turned around and gave Tammy a hug then they made eye contact and they both did something on instinct, they went in for the kiss, Tammy definetly felt in heaven, as well as Joe.

"bye, Tammy."

"bye, Joe."

"oh, yea even though we're leaving tomorrow don't be afraid to call or text me anytime you want."

"thanks, and it was so nice meeting you tell your brothers I said have fun and be safe."

"I will."

Joe went over and gave her one more hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Tammy went upstairs and fell right asleep dreaming of this fairytale day that would never happen again, what really confused Tammy was why they kissed I mean Joe knew he was leaving town and she knew the same but it felt so right.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Joe got back to the hotel room and fell back on his bed, he didn't understand why they kissed I mean he was leaving and he felt guilty because he really liked this girl and he didn't want her to think it meant nothing when it felt so right. Joe cleared his thoughts and drifted to sleep thinking of Tammy, and her beautiful smile and eyes.

A.N. there's Chapter 4 longest one yet, PLEASEE REVIEW!

I do not really live in Syracuse so, if you do I'm sorry I didn't really know if there was or is a Peach Street it's all fictional lol!

SO..

So who saw JB on American Idol tonight?

they did amazing and looked good did you see all their new haircuts HOTTIES!

xo,

Tammy


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, I do own Tammy and any other original characters

A.N. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS ROCK!! ENJOY the chapter and keep up the reviews!

**Behind Closed Doors**

Chapter 5

September 5,2007Syracuse,NY

It has been a few weeks since Tammy has seen the Jonas Brothers. They have been wrapping up their summer tour, while Tammy is heading back to school tomorrow. Tammy and Joe have been keeping in touch texting and calling as much as possible, the two have been pretty much inseparable.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Tammy had just woken up dreading tomorrow and planning on doing as much as she could cram in before school starts up. She walked downstairs and grabbed the phone to call Katie to come-over since both her parents were working. She was about to call when the doorbell rang. She opened it to find a note that said "4 p.m.,Park?" Tammy wondered who left it then she looked at her watch it was already noon. Tammy cleaned the house and ate lunch. She the went upstairs and picked out her yellow sundress and white flats to wear. Then she hopped in the shower.

After getting out of the shower, she straightened her hair, did her make-up and finished last minute touches, when she looked at her watch it was already 3:50 p.m., so she left her parents' a note and headed towards the park. While on her way to the park she started worrying. "who am I meeting?", "what if it is a stalker?", "maybe, I should go home." All her worries ended once she realized she was at the park. She looked around for any familiar faces and saw nothing but couples, and children playing. Tammy decided to walk over to her "spot" in the park. When she got there, she saw a blanket and flowers then someone covered her eyes. She was about to scream when the person uncovered her eyes and stood in front of her.

"SURPRISE."

"Joe." Tammy said then jumped and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too." Joe said.

"you, scared me I thought you were a kidnapper."

"nope, just Joe."

"it's good to see you but what are you doing here and how did you do all this." Tammy said.

"well our tour ended, and we have a few days off and I wanted to see my new best friend."

"but why all this?"

"because I wanted to celebrate the end of the summer and um.. I didn't want to eat by myself." Joe said

"I'm so happy you're here this is all wonderful, but where's your family?"

"they are in New Jersey, I'm here until tomorrow, my mom okay'd it."

"that's awesome, I'm so happy you're here."

"I'm glad you're happy, and if I didn't tell you, you look beautiful."

"thank you so much, you do too."

"well let's eat, I'm an amazing PB & J maker, so that's what we have."

"sounds great."

Joe and Tammy sat there eating and talking about the boys' tour and Tammy dreading school. It was getting late and cold so Tammy decided she'd better head home even though she wanted to stay.

"Joe, thank you for everything, I missed you and I had a great time."

"thanks for coming, but wait before you go I have something."

Joe turned around and grabbed something from behind a bush he turned towards Tammy and began singing "Hello Beautiful" with his guitar.

"wow, that was amazing, I didn't know you played."

"thank you, and yea I have been playing for five years but I'm not as good as Kevin and Nick so I choose to be lead vocals like Kevin chooses to be lead guitar." Joe said

"well, thank you so much it was breath-taking that is my favorite song by you boys'."

"thanks but Tammy I have something to ask you."

"yes?"

Joe then looked Tammy in the eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Tammy, since I met you I thought you were amazing you weren't the typical screaming crazed fan and after getting to know you and becoming friends I realize how truly thankful I'm not so good with this romantic so what I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?"

Tammy couldn't speak was this really happening, I mean yes she has dreamt of it but hasn't everyone she never believed it would really happen. Tammy then looked up at Joe.

"Joe Jonas, you are amazing and it would be my honor." Joe looked at Tammy and they kissed beneath the stars. It was truly A Cinderella Story.

Tammy was enjoying this moment and was afraid leaving would end it but it was already 9:30 and she had school.

"Joe, I have to go."

"no, don't I want you to stay."

"I can't, I have school."

"but I won't see you for a while because we leave to film Camp Rock in 4 days then it's the Hannah Montana tour." Joe said.

"I know, it's hard I don't want you to go but I will get grounded."

"okay, let me walk you."

Tammy and Joe walked to Tammy's house when they got there they hugged and said their goodbye's.

"be safe, and call me when you get to the hotel." Tammy said.

"I will, I'll miss you."

"bye, Joe."

"bye, Tammy." then they kissed and hugged then went on their own ways.

Tammy was so happy that she was dating JOE JONAS but realization set in that she wouldn't see him for a while and she had school. Tammy headed up to bed just as Joe called to say goodnight and let her know he was at the hotel. Tammy fell asleep with a smile on her face dreaming of Joe, while Joe did the same thing.

A.N. There's Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it PLEASE REVIEW!

So I bought the Camp Rock: Junior Novel but I refuse to read it until the movie comes out plus I bought the special edition People's magazine YAY!

Oh, yea I won't be updating as often because I have prom this weekend and next weekend I have a photoshoot to go to so the agency I'm going to be working with out of California can get my pictures then I get to start auditions, and I'm STOKED cause I found out I might be auditioning for J.O.N.A.S. WISH ME LUCK!

xo,

Tammy


End file.
